Slugterra (2012)
Slugterra is a Canadian animated television series created by Asaph Fipke. The series aired on Family Chrgd between October 15, 2012 and April 26, 2016, consisting of 48 episodes. Featuring the Voices of 'Main Cast' *Andrew Francis - Kord Zane *Lee Tockar - Pronto Geronimole *Sam Vincent - Eli Shane *Shannon Chan-Kent - Beatrice String/Trixie 'Secondary Cast' *Mark Oliver - Dr. Thaddeus Blakk 'Minor Cast' *Alec Willows - Mole Bailiff (ep31) *Andrew Duncan - Swick *Andrew Francis - Announcer (ep16), Courier (ep14), Customer (ep9), Darkbane, Ex-Con (ep30), Factory Worker (ep11), Fire, Guard 2 (ep29), Henchmen (ep22), Jittery Thug (ep41), Jonny Man Goon #1 (ep40), Mongo (ep25), Paranoid Plaintiff (ep31), Pirate 2 (ep12), Shadow Clan Guardian (ep26), Shadow Clan Guardian (ep27), Shadow Clan Leader, Shadow Claus (ep48), Shockwire (ep1), Technician 2 (ep28), Thug (ep21), Townsperson (ep41), Underlord#1 (ep48) *Andy Toth - Quentin, Scientist (ep20) *Anna Cummer - Katherine (ep20) *Brian Dobson - Goon (ep45) *Brian Drummond - Announcer (ep6), Behemoth (ep14), Black Guard (ep38), Billy, Blast Vanderhuge (ep28), Boss Ember (ep25), Bounty Hunter (ep23), Coop (ep35), Cyrus (ep29), Darius (ep11), El Diablos Nachos, Engineer 2 (ep15), Grendel, Guard 3 (ep14), Guard 3 (ep29), Hamengku (ep48), Ice (ep34), MC (ep20), Maurice, Mole King (ep29), Molenoid Elder (ep31), Movie Nerd (ep16), Old Man (ep40), Prison Guard (ep36), Red Hook, Sergeant Slug (ep9), Shadow Clan Chieftain (ep33), Shadow Clan Leader (ep34), Spinks (ep3), The Emperor, Tobias (ep20), Townsman (ep2), Townsperson (ep40), Underlord Holt Goon (ep48), Young Hamengku (ep45) *Colin Murdock - Blite (ep24), C.C., Guard (ep3), Guard (ep13), Judge Logan (ep13), Prisoner 1 (ep13) *Dale Wolfe - Bob Johnson (ep28) *David A. Kaye - Twist, Young Blakk (ep36) *Doron Bell - Thrasher (ep28) *Ian James Corlett - Gar Revelle (ep18), Straggus (ep25) *Jim Byrnes - Viggo Dare (ep36) *Kathleen Barr - Daifu, Granny Mole (ep31), Lian (ep48), Mystery Woman (ep32), Shanai, Sylvia, Technician (Drucilla) *Kelly Metzger - Brodie (ep34), Mother (ep34) *Kirby Morrow - Game Master (ep32) *Lee Tockar - Armoured Guard (ep37), Cajun Slinger, Chief Lucius, Cronie (ep11), Engineer (ep15), Fang (ep12), Fav Powers, Flunky (ep11), Frost (ep18), Gabe Powers (ep21), Ghost (ep5), Henchmen (ep22), Jimmo Shane (ep36), John Bull, Jonny Man, Jonny Man Goon Driver (ep40), Lode, Manager (ep16), Marcus Powers (ep2), Miner (ep5), Movie Villain (ep16), OCD Plaintiff (ep31), Prison Guard (ep30), Prisoner 2 (ep13), Sentinal, Slinger (ep10), Tall Thug (ep41), Underlord Holt, Underlord Sleade, Watts, Waylon (ep9) *Lisa Ann-Beley - Resistance Leader (ep37), Tough Kid (ep37) *Mark Oliver - Blakk Guard (ep38), Dr. Blakk Sr. (ep36), Factory Worker (ep11), Guard 2 (ep14), Lead Miner, Locke, Miner (ep24), Pyritor, Spectator (ep2), Tough Guy (ep30), Tough Male (ep21), Zombie Worker (ep30) *Maryke Hendrikse - Dana Por *Matt Hill - Mario Bravado (ep13) *Michael Dobson - Brutale Drake (ep22), Dorium (ep15), Drake, Guard (ep36), King of Sling (ep2), Male Buyer (ep10), Malvolio Drake (ep22), Mayor (ep34), Millard Milford, Morv, Munch (ep19), Oogleby, Organizer, Outrider (ep1), Pirate 1 (ep12), Stocker *Michael Kopsa - Brimstone (ep26), Darkbane (ep26) *Peter Kelamis - Primo (ep28), Teammate (ep28), Technician 1 (ep28) *Sam Vincent - Announcer (ep30), Big Man #2 (ep40), Captain (ep15), Convict (ep30), Convoy Driver (ep7), Croesus (ep9), Deputy (ep13), Fat Thug #1 (ep41), Guard (ep12), Guard (ep29), Guard 1 (ep14), Henchman (ep5), Lizard Thug #1 (ep41), Max Jackson (ep16), Narrator (ep29), Sedo, Skinny Townsperson (ep19), Technician (ep11), Technician's Assistant (Old Man), Top Hat (ep31), Underlord Generic Goon (ep46), Will Shane, Yarry *Scott McNeil - Andre Geyser (ep18), Howard, Mr. Saturday *Shannon Chan-Kent - Female (ep19), Female Buyer (ep10), Female Buyer (ep17), Female Decorator (ep44), Hoshi (ep41), Old Woman (ep19), Townswoman (ep41), Trini (ep34), Women (ep37) *Tabitha St. Germain - Angry Woman (ep9), Cantina Tough Woman (ep30), Desdemona (ep9), Little Boy (ep29), Woman (ep30) *Trevor Devall - Guard 4 (ep29), King of Sling (ep29), The Gentleman (ep23), Vance Volt (ep6), Waiter (ep29) *Vincent Tong - Bartholomew (ep20), Big Man #1 (ep40), Guard (ep20), Junjie, One-Eyed Thug (ep47), Underlord #2 (ep48), Symothy, Weaselly Thief (ep41), Yang (ep45) Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons